Tube and cord holding devices of various types are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,250 to Thomas for "Tabbed Anchoring Tape Means" discloses a pair of spaced anchoring pads interconnected by a strap which is adapted to be wrapped around a cord. The pads are each adhesively connected to a supporting surface. This structure has the advantage of holding a tube securely in a predetermined location but permits almost no movement of the tube and therefore is not satisfactory for use at a location close to the surgical device or other instrument which is connected to the tube which must be moved around or manipulated by the user.
Another tube holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,397 to Rosen for "Device for Securing Cords, Tubes, and the Like". This tube holder includes a pad which is adhesively secured to a supporting surface and has a fabric surface on the other side. A tab is cut from a portion of the pad and has an interlacing surface on the end thereof such as "Velcro" so that the tab can be wrapped around the cord and the interlacing means on the end of the tap engaged with the intertwining fabric surface of the pad. Like Thomas, this device will hold a cord very securely but does not allow movement of the cord upon manipulation of the device to which the cord is attached.
Another tube holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,388 to Page for "Medical Tube Holder" wherein a stretchable cord is connected to a pad which is adhesively adhered to a human body. The other end of the stretchable cord has an annular clip portion which is removably attached to a cord and allows some movement of the cord on the patient as the patient moves. However, there is no teaching of providing a nesting place on the pad for a surgical instrument when not in use.